The invention relates to a damper, especially for movable furniture parts, with a cylinder and a piston movable therein. The piston comprises two or more parts, including a first piston part consisting of rubber-elastic material which is forced against the cylinder wall during the damping stroke, and including a second piston part consisting of a material which is stiffer in comparison to the rubber-elastic material, especially a rigid material.